Guise
by Collida
Summary: AU :: Sequel to Lies :: Truth wears the guise of fear :: Farefello x Ran
1. Mine, All Mine

Notes: Ok, I don't have a cold anymore but maybe just because I'm not on cough syrup it'll be odder...I give you, the evil sequel to Lies *bows* enjoy

Music: Brokedown Palace (AGAIN!! weeeeee)

Pairings: FarfarelloxRan (*giggles*)

Warnings: Yaoi, implications of lemon, anti-religious etc (This if farfie we're talking about..)

Disclaimer: Feh..mine? No! Nothing in this world is fair!

~~~

Mine, All Mine

1

"Pretty..." There was a giggle behind me, the owner someone whom I knew well. He was the next door neighbor.

"Paws off Farefello." I turned around, a grin lighting my face. "I'd prefer you'd put your paws to greater use." His knife glinted in the dimming moonlight and his tongue savored its surface.

"Oh? Will it hurt God?"

~~~

I had discarded Ken, so ugly, so pallid, so... Farefello had stood nearby, smiling all the while and licking that omni-present blade. I wanted to taste the knife, I wanted to taste him but he wouldn't let me. Maybe he will soon.

"Farefello...come here." I opened my arms, reeking of the corpse and I inhaled deeply while gazing upon him. He smiled at me for a moment but he didn't move. I felt sad. Wasn't I pretty enough?

"Pretty orchid. Pretty. But so ugly...let me make you prettier." I didn't understand. "Don't you want to be pretty for me?" 

"Yes, I want to be pretty for you. Please, make me pretty...." My arms were still up, open for his embrace but when he came close it was the cold steel I was to be graced with. Shivers of happiness floated down my body and I didn't flinch as Farefello drew the point down my shoulder, cutting lightly to my wrist. Blood welled slowly from the long gash. He bent over slightly and placed his tongue upon my skin. Such heat, I shivered again as he drew his tongue up the wound, drinking up my spilled blood.

He drew the knife down the bridge of my nose, cutting lightly again. I waited eagerly like a puppy for the caress of his tongue. I wanted him to cleanse my wounds. I wanted him to make me pretty. 

He hesitated as he sliced my cheek and his eyes moved slowly upward, toward the house. I followed his gaze uncertainly. 

"What?"

"Omi..." He grinned and I grinned too. He lowered his knife and for that moment I hated Omi so much for not letting Farfello make me pretty. He interrupted my playtime...just like Youji. But I wasn't worried. Youji had been taken care of.

~~~

Alrighty then....


	2. Wake Up

Notes: *giggles*

Music: Brokedown Palace

Pairings: Farefello x Ran

Warnings: Yaoi, implications of lemon, death

Disclaimer: Feh..mine? No! Nothing is fair!

~~~

Wake Up

2

I bent, hovered over a sleeping form. His eyes fluttered beneath their cover of flesh. Such tender skin. I wanted to cut it. I wanted to see how long it took before it would break beneath my fingers. 

"Omi..." My voice was barely a whisper, a touch of mirth to it. A large smile was upon my face and I could hear Farefello giggle by the window. I couldn't see him though. He stood cloaked in shadow. I wanted to be in that shadow with him. I wanted to be that shadow, licking his skin, holding him tight. He had made me pretty. I wanted Omi to see how pretty I was. "Omi..." 

Omi's eyes snapped open and his face was but an inch from mine. I could see him struggle from screaming until he realized it was me. He stared at me in silence as I gazed upon him, smiling all the while. He couldn't see how pretty I was. It was too dark. 

"Ran...What're you doing...?"

"I wanted you to see how pretty I am." I plucked his hands from where they rested on his covers. "Come on Omi, come see."

"What? What are you talking about?" He was resisting me. He didn't want to come with me. I was angry. Had Ken talked to Omi?

"Come with me Omi..." I giggled as I forced him up and pulled him to the door. Farefello remained in the shadows but I could see him come closer. Omi still didn't know we weren't alone in the room. I giggled again. "Don't you want to see?"

"Ran, I still don't-" 

"You don't have to understand. Just come with me." I was gripping his wrists hard now and a frown was replacing my giggle. I could see that I was hurting him but I didn't care. He had to see how pretty Farefello had made me.

I opened the door and went pulled Omi out into the hallway with me. I made him face me and I giggled as he backed away in terror. 

"What...what have you done...who are you?" 

"Don't you think I'm pretty Omi?" He was inching back toward the door, no doubt going for that mundane weapon of his. It wouldn't work against me. I felt so powerful, nothing could hurt me. 

"Oh but you are pretty, precious." Farefello was leaning against the doorframe, gazing at me, licking his knife. "It hurt God to rip your skin. To spill your blood. God wept tears of blood." Omi was backing away, towards the stairs.

"Omi, don't you think I'm pretty? Aren't you proud of me?" 

"What happened to you? Where are Ken and Youji?" He was nearing the step. I didn't want him to fall. He hadn't told me how pretty I was yet. 

"They're gone."

"Ran..." Omi looked upon me in horror. I didn't like it. He was supposed to be in awe of my beauty. "Ran...what have you done?"

His foot, trying to back away still found no hold upon the flood and he started to over balance, tilting backwards, a look of surprise on his face. I leaped forward, attempting to catch one of his wind milling hands but I found that I couldn't move. I didn't understand. I was falling. Why? I was trying to save Omi. He hadn't answered my question. 

I glanced down and saw a rose stain growing upon my chest. I didn't understand that either. What was happening? I dimly recalled falling and tumbling and then rest. Finally I could rest. I was comfortable and I didn't care about anything. But then, I could hear a giggle and a drop of blood fell onto my cheek.

"I hurt God. He is weeping tears of blood." 

__

Farefello...

~~~

I was lying on the ground outside, by Ken. I wanted to move closer to him but I couldn't move. I was too cold. The ground was hard beneath my head but there was no discomfort. I was happy to be near Ken if I was a little cold. He wasn't looking at me. I liked that. I didn't want him to look at me. 

I noticed the stars. How many there were. I wondered if I could count them. 

__

One...two...three...

~~~

END


End file.
